Put Your Hand In My Pants
by AizenLover529
Summary: Ichigo is flat broke and does anything necessary to provide for his younger sisters but when he decides to try his luck at pick pocketing, he soon finds out it's harder than it looks and even harder not to get caught. ShiroIchi, One-shot


** Okay guys, here's something new! The idea came to me in the middle of the night and I thought "Hey, why not?" So I hope you all enjoy it. I would enjoy some feedback! But any who, I do not own Bleach. Enjoy!**

XoXoXOXoXoX

I'd had been following this guy for about an hour now and it looks like he still hadn't noticed me yet. I'll try my luck with this one. He'll be an easy target. If I were to steal from him no one would help him because of his appearance; let's face it, the guys a total outcast or at least, he looks like it. From the look of this guy, I would say he's an albino, about 5'11". Everything on this guy was white, white, and more white. Expect his eyes, the whites of his eyes were black and his irises were a golden color. I watched as he went into a meat shop. I couldn't go inside to see what he was doing; if I did I'm sure he'd know something was up so I stayed in the alley across the street. I slid down the brick wall and rested my head against it and sighed. I hated even thinking about doing this but it was better than selling myself. The thought of pick pocketing someone made my stomach uneasy, but it was for Yuzu and Karin.

My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm 18 years old, and I have two younger sisters. I didn't always have to do stuff like this to get by, but it's been that way for about 6 six months now. My mother and father passed away in a car accident two weeks after my 18th birthday. It left my family in shock, since the accident was so sudden. When it was time for the funeral, people were trying to figure out who would take care of the girls. They thought I was too young, so they were going to pass them off to my aunt and uncle, Kisuke and Yoruichi. Normally I wouldn't have a problem with that but they were saying I wouldn't be able to see them because they lived in America. The thought of not being able to see the girls broke me so I offered to take care of them myself. I was old enough to legally be their guardian; all I needed was the papers to sign. My family seemed content with that and they let it slide. I originally was supposed to go to college and live on campus but with all that happened taking online classes was my only option. There are a few classes that required me to go on the campus but that's not really a big deal. Not as long as I can be back in time to have dinner with the girls.

My uncle paid all of my tuition so I didn't have to worry about all that stuff. I did, however, have to worry about how we were going to eat and survive. Once my uncle and aunt left for America, we were on our own. The first week so okay, we had food and a roof over our heads. We had decided on staying in our house because it was already paid for, one less thing to worry about, you know. By the time the second week came around, the girls needed to eat and have lunches for school. Finding a job that wouldn't require all my time was hard. So, the option I had left was selling myself. I hate to admit it but the pay was good, even if I felt like shit afterwards, but I had to suck it up for Yuzu and Karin. When I come home late at night the girls don't ask questions, primarily because I tell them I had to work late. I couldn't tell them what I do to provide for us but a part of me knows that Karin has an idea of what my _work_ is. Yuzu's too naïve to know and I'm thankful for that.

But back to the present, the guy I had been stalking had finally come out of the meat store. I found it odd that he went into a meat store and bought nothing but I think nothing of it as I push myself off the cold ground. I cross the street and pull on my hood. Wouldn't want to get caught because of my hair, now would I? I make sure to stay a good 10 feet away from him. Not too close, but not so far away where I would lose sight of him. I see him turn a corner and I do the same. The streets in this area are less crowded so I walk closer to him. I remembered he put his wallet in his right pocket when he walked out of the store. I took a deep breath and crept up behind him, slowly reaching my hand in his pocket and grabbing the wallet. I mentally cheer and turn to walk in the direction I came in.

I take about 10 steps before I can hear the guy patting himself down. Now tell me if I over reacted. There was no way this guy could have known I took his wallet. I say that because there are a lot of shady characters in the part of town. However, I think I gave it away when I darted off.

"Hey, you little shit. Give me back my wallet!"

_Oh my god he knows it's me. _

Well whatever it was, I knew I was screwed if he caught me. I was so glad I stayed in shape after high school. I ran back in the more crowded part of town and dashed in between people, hoping that would throw the guy off a little. It didn't. I glance backward to see he was close to grabbing me so I ran across the street where the alley that I had waited in was. Now that threw him off some because I could hear him cursing from behind me. I smirked to myself. I could still hear his heavy breathing and hard footsteps so that means I didn't throw him off too much.

Once I made it in the alley I saw a trash can and a fence. I jumped on the trash can pulled myself over the fence. I didn't bother to look back as I kept running because I knew he didn't follow me.

"Imma find you kid, just watch!" I hear him yell. I chuckle a little. Unless he was a detective, he wouldn't find me anytime soon. I slowed my pace down until it was a light jog. I made my way towards an alley to catch my breath. I plop down on the ground and breathe in large gulps of air.

"I don't think pick pocketing is for me." I groan out tiredly.

"Yeah, me either. You suck at it." I turn to see the albino that had been chasing me sitting right next to me. He gives me a psychotic grin and stands up in front of me, blocking my only form of exit.

"I'll take my wallet back now." I scowl at him but comply with his request.

"Why thank you, kind sir." Well it seems I pick pocketed from a wise ass.

"How did you know that I took your wallet?" I ask. If I'm going to do this again I need to know what I did wrong, right? The albino raises an eyebrow before smirking at me.

"I didn't."

"Wha?"

"I said I didn't know you took it. I didn't even feel you reach in my pocket but it just so happens that I was going to buy something to drink at the corner store so I needed to check and see if I had enough. Luck for me that I did." Un-fucking-believable. This idiot didn't even know I stole from him. I sigh. This is God's way of telling me I'm not meant for this shit.

"If it makes you feel any better, I would have gotten my wallet back anyway." He says to me. I look at him questionably.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. I would have gotten it back later on today because I would've gone to your house." Now this guy is just being plain weird.

"You would've…gone to my house? And just how the hell do you know where I live!?" I ask defensively. I see him reach in his back pocket to pull out something. It was a wallet, my wallet to be correct. He laughs at my expression.

"You drop this when you hopped over the fence. That was the only reason I didn't follow ya'." He said as he hands me my wallet back.

"I'm not cut out for this shit."

"Yeah you aren't…"

"So…how did you find me here?" I ask him.

"Well my gangs hide out is that abandoned building over there. I cut through this alley to get there but when I saw you sittin' here I went around and sat next to ya'."

"Your…gang? You're in a gang!?"

"Yup, you sure know how to pick em', doncha'? But never mind that, you're coming with me."

"What? Why?" He pulls me up and drags further down the alley.

"You didn't think I was gonna let that slide, did ya'? Stealing from me, I mean." I try to pull away from him but his grip is too strong so I let him drag me to the crappy looking building.

"Well, I don't know, maybe." He sighs.

"Word of advice kid, don't steal from Shirosaki Ogichi." I pause. Shirosaki Ogichi? Aw fuck.

"You mean you're Shirosaki Ogichi? Leader of the Hollows? The man known as the White Demon?"

"The very one!"

"Oh my God, I'm going to die!"

"We can work somethin' out." Shirosaki says as he smirks back at me.

XoXoXOXoXoX

Once we got in the building, I realized it was actually nice on the inside. I guess they make it look crappy to keep people out. I guess that's smart. It had nice furniture, the walls were painted a red color, and it was very spacious. I could see why they made it their hide out. Currently I was seated on the black couch next to Shirosaki, who had just told his fellow gang members about why I'm here. I didn't look up until I heard the blue haired man speak.

"So…lemme get this straight. This scrawny kid pick pocketed you, ran off with your wallet, only to get caught outside our hide out?" Shirosaki nods. "Well I only got a few things to say about that. One…" He said as he pointed to me. "You're fuckin' stupid for droppin' your own wallet and two, why the hell are you our leader again?" Even if I was about to die I wasn't going to sit there and let this guy talk shit about me.

"Hey! How about you shut the fuck up and mind your own business? You don't think I _know _that I fucked up by dropping my wallet. But just in case I had forgotten along the way here, I have you to remind me, so thank you captain obvious." They all stare at me blankly. Shirosaki, on the other hand burst into laughter.

"Ah damn. I like him, he's got spunk." He said to the blue haired guy.

"Yeah well, I don't. He's got too much mouth on him."

"Well fuck you too buddy." I say. Shirosaki puts a hand on my mouth.

"Alright enough of that. Grimmjow, calm down. He doesn't know that you have a problem with people challenging your authority." He says with sarcasm. _Grimmjow _tsk'd and rolled his eyes. The sliver haired fellow chuckled at him before asking me a question.

"Why did you steal from Shiro anyway? Everyone knows not to steal from someone as crazy as him."

"That's a good question Gin. I'd like to know that too." Shirosaki said. He takes his hand off of my mouth so I can speak.

"Well I need to provide for my sisters somehow, since my parents are dead. And I always hated selling myself. So pick pocketing was the only thing I could think of." I say as rub the back of my neck.

"You could have gotten a job." A brown haired man said from the couch across from us.

"Trust me, I've tried. But it's hard to find one that's not so demanding about the hours. I still gotta watch over my sisters." I hear the man hum.

"I understand, I got a little sister myself."

"So you're a male prostitute? That's about as hard to find as a needle in a hay stack."

"Shut up Nnoitra." Grimmjow says as he chuckles slightly. It's then that I hear Shirosaki snap his fingers together.

"That's it! You can repay me by giving me a blowjob." I scowl at him and tsk.

"It figures that you'd want something like that." I mumble. Shirosaki then puts his hand under my chin and lift it up so I was looking him in the eye.

"Well, I can always kill ya'. You want that?" He asks me seriously. I swallow thickly before answering.

"Blowjob it is." I say as I adjust myself so I was sitting in front of him. I stare at the zipper of his black jeans before unzipping them and pulling his dick from his boxers. I bite the inside of my cheek as I notice the size of it. I also notice that's it already half hard. I stick my tongue out to lick the tip and I hear him hiss in pleasure. I then trace the underside of his dick slowly before engulfing the head.

"Ah, shit." I heard him mutter. I swirl my tongue around the tip before bobbing my head slowly. I take him out of my mouth to suck and nibble at the underside once more before licking my way to the top. I repeat this action two more times before sucking one of his balls in my mouth completely. I release it and go back to sucking his dick.

"He any good, Shiro?" I hear Gin ask.

"Yeah, real good. But he's playin' with me. Don't like that." He groans out. I then feel Shirosaki push further down on my head, forcing me to take more of him.

"Mmpf! MM!" I couldn't breathe with him doing that.

"Yeah, all the way down." At this point it's not even a blowjob any more, it's just him skull fucking me. Which hurts, by the way. But even though it hurt, I could feel myself getting hard. I stopped day dreaming when I felt Shirosaki hold my head in one spot. I immediately felt cum fill my mouth. Once Shirosaki let go, my head shot up and I began coughing.

"What the fuck!? That shits gross." I said as I spit out the remains of his cum. He smirked as he notices my erection.

"Looks like you could use a little help yourself."

"N-No, I'm fine. Don't touch me. Hey!" Shirosaki picked me up and slammed me down on the couch and slid in between my legs so I wouldn't close them.

"Don't worry, I'll make you feel real good." I didn't even want the creep to breathe the same air as me let alone '_make me feel good'_. He started pulling down my pants and I started thrashing around. Unfortunately, he accidently ran his palm over my erection as he was pulling my pants down. My immediate reaction was to moan.

"Ahn, don't…"

"If that's your idea of beggin' me to stop, you're gonna have to try again cos' that's only makin' me want ya' more." I glared at him and tried to bite him but he moved out of the way.

"The kids got it out for you." Nnoitra said from the background. Shirosaki chuckles but doesn't reply. He then starts to play with my erection; squeezing or rubbing it slowly. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of letting him know it felt good so I covered my mouth to keep any girlish moans from slipping out.

"Mm, Mmph…" He was looking directly at me and I felt my body heat up. I was probably blushing but I didn't care at this point. I could feel Shirosaki licking and sucking at my neck. I'm sure he'll leave hickeys for all to see.

"He blushes too." Gin says

"Yeah, a shy prostitute. Don't find those very often." Grimmjow says with a smirk.

"F-fuck you, ah."

"Grimm, go get the lube." I can vaguely see Grimmjow get up. Next thing I know Shirosaki is squirting lube on his finger tips and I'm trying to think straight.

"Not tryin' to resist any more? Good, for this part Imma let you call me Shiro. Scream it nice and loud for me, yeah?" He says as he sticks a finger inside me without warning. I grip his shoulder tightly as he thrusts his finger in and out. He doesn't give me much time to adjust before he adds another finger.

"Fuck…Ahn it-it hurts so good."

"So you're a masochist too? My day just gets better and better." He eventually pulls out his fingers and puts a generous amount of lube on his dick. He pulls me up and bends me over the armrest of the couch. I could feel his hot breath on my ear.

"I need you to scream really loud, okay?" He says as he pushes inside me. It hurts but I can't say a word. I bite my lip and he starts to thrust.

"S-Slow down. You're gonna break me. Fuck!" I scream as he hits my prostate with deadly accuracy.

"Bingo!" He starts to thrust harder and speeds up his pace. I can only moan as he fucks me. I could feel drool dripping from my mouth but that's the least of my concerns. I see Grimmjow plop down in front of me and lightly grip my chin and laugh.

"Not so mouthy now, huh? Shiro must be fucking you good if you can't even form a comeback."

"Mm harder Shiro. Ah fuck!"

"Shit you're tight." My body begins to shake uncontrollably and my breaths become unsteady pants. Shiro reaches around me to grab my dick and stroke it. I couldn't handle it.

"Ahn ah. S-Shiro gonna cum. Gonna cum!" I scream as I release myself over his hand. I can feel Shiro release inside me, but I'm too exhausted to complain. Once we calm down from our sex high, Shiro pulls out of me.

"Ah, that was great Ichi. You were quite possibly the best fuck I've ever had."

"Shut up. Can I go now? I gotta pick up my sisters from school."

"Hmm I guess you can go now. But I would love it if you came to visit sometime."

"Yeah, that shit ain't happening." I say as I walk out the front door.

XoXoXOXoXoX

Once the little strawberry left, it went back to being quiet. I make myself comfortable on the couch and lean back. For some odd reason, I felt the urge to check my pockets. So I did. And wouldn't you it, my wallet was gone.

"What's the matter?" Grimmjow asked.

"Heh ,the bastard took my wallet." I tell him. He smirks at me.

"You gonna go after him?"

"Nah, I'll go get it later."

"How are you gonna find him?" Grimmjow asked as he raised a brow. I smirk and hold up a brown wallet.

"He left his wallet behind. I'll pay him a visit later on tonight. I could use another of sex." I say as I shrug my shoulders.

**Ta-Da! You like? I tried not to make it super depressing because it wasn't supposed to be if it came off that way in the beginning. I do hope you enjoyed it though. Please review and tell me how I did. Good? Bad? Let me know. Thanks for reading, Bye-Bye!**


End file.
